


Turtle Ducks

by xXInsert_Name_HereXx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: ...especially not from little shits from the fire nation..., F/F, Fluff, Kyoshi had a speech impediment, Kyoshi has ADHD, Kyoshi is a not so little shit, Kyoshi stop teasing the poor girl, Lee is precious, Momma turtle duck don’t take shit..., One Shot, Rangi has one fear..., This my first time posting here so please be gentle... I’m sensitive, cough cough Rangi & Azula & Zuko cough cough, little bit of crack, look at your son Rangi, turtle ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsert_Name_HereXx/pseuds/xXInsert_Name_HereXx
Summary: "She can smell your fear!" Kyoshi cried as she ran after Rangi.
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi & Rangi & Yun mentioned, Kyoshi/Rangi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Turtle Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time post on here so I’m a little nervous and I wasn’t sure what to tag. I hope you enjoy story. :)

A gentle breeze flows around them, causing some lose hair to make it's way onto Kyoshi's face, tickling her nose. She grunts as she wrinkles her nose and tries to move the hair without moving and disturbing the beautiful girl cuddled up beside her. She sighs and opens her eyes as she blows the hair way from her nose and gazes up at the sky. She couldn’t help, but smile as she thought back to the intense training that had led up to her and the girl beside her laying on the grass. Her grin began to hurt as she looked over at the girl, Rangi, her best friend since forever. 

More than her best friend, nowadays.

"You're staring is really loud." Rangi rasped, her own smile spreading across her face as she opened her eyes to look at Kyoshi.

Kyoshi couldn’t help her blush as she tried to stammer out her apologies, "I-I uh sorry, I didn’t- sorry for waking you..."

Rangi chuckled as she moved closer to the taller girl and snuggled into the crook of her neck. "Don't be sorry, rocks-for-brains." She murmured as she pressed feather-like kisses on her neck.

Kyoshi smiled as she looked up at the sky, her face hot from her blushing. When had she gotten so lucky to have this girl in her life?

"Copper piece for your thoughts?" Rangi asked, her bronze eyes staring into Kyoshi own jade eyes.

"Just thinking about how beautiful and wonderful you are." Kyoshi stated with a smile, it was Rangi's turn blush brightly.

Rangi was about to speak, but a small quacking sound cut her off. The firebender was quick to launch herself to her feet, a panicked look playing on her features. Kyoshi laughed as she sat up to see a turtle duckling at her feet. "Aw hey there little fella.” Kyoshi cooed as she gently lifted the tiny creature into her arms. She couldn’t help her smile as she thought back to the turtle ducks Hei-Ran had brought to the Avatar Mansion when she, Rangi, and Yun were kids.

"Kyoshi, put that bug covered creature down, it is a blood thirsty killer!" Rangi exclaims as she moves behind the avatar. 

"Aw he’s a precious little blood thirsty killer, aren’t you little guy!" Kyoshi purred, getting a quack in reply and the duckling nuzzling her cheek, "Yes, you are, so precious, sweet little babey!"

Rangi huddled close to Kyoshi as she eyed the turtle duckling, "Cute my ass, look at his beady little eyes, he is evil!"

"He is adorable!" Kyoshi grinned as she held the creature toward the firebender, who backed away and tripped falling on her butt.

"Get that thing away from me, or so help me I’m making you do horse stance for the next seven hours!" Rangi exclaimed, hysterically.

"I’m gonna call you Lee." Kyoshi says, ignoring Rangi's demands for her to put the ducking down. 

"Don’t name it!" Rangi almost screamed. 

"Look at your son, Rangi." Kyoshi laughed as she held the baby out to Rangi.

"Aw spirits no, that ain't my kid!" Rangi cried as she backed away on her hands.

Kyoshi laughs, ever since they were kids, Rangi had a fear of turtle ducks. She grinned as she thought back to that day at the mansion when they were eight years old. Yun was busy with some avatar business and Rangi was given the day off. She and Kyoshi had gone to spend the day by turtle duck pond to work on Kyoshi’s reading and speaking. 

Kyoshi smiled as she thought about it, during her time on the streets she didn’t speak and had developed a speech impediment and had never learned how read because of it. Rangi, Hei-Ran, and Kelsang had worked hard to help Kyoshi when she first arrived in the mansion, made sure she felt loved accepted in every way. She smiled as she closed her eyes and thought back to that day.

"Kyoshi, you need to focus." Rangi sighs as she sets down the book that she and Kyoshi were reading until the taller girl opted to start playing with turtle ducks.

"But Rangi, I’m so bored, come play with me and the ducklings!" Kyoshi pleads, her lisp coming through a little bit as she spoke and gently scratched one of the duckling's heads, "Just a short break, please.” Kyoshi says flashing her cute crooked smile and fluttering her lashes, knowing Rangi wouldn’t say no.

"I hate it when you do that.” Rangi huffs as she moves to sit with Kyoshi.

Kyoshi happily picks up a turtle duckling, sitting him in her lap as she scratches his head and tummy, "Do what?"

"That stupid adorable smile, that you know no one can say no to." Rangi says with a blush and a pout as she watched the taller girl giggle at the duckling in her lap, "You really should work on your reading, speaking, and writing skills." Rangi mutters as she tears her gaze away from her best friend. 

"You know you love my smile." Kyoshi says flashing that crooked smile of hers making Rangi blush even more, "And we’ve been at it all day, we can relax for a little bit. It’s not often we get to hangout on our own like this without Yun around to make noise and be a doofus." Kyoshi adds sheepishly. She truly loves getting to spend time Rangi, Yun is nice and fun to have around, but she really preferred the sometimes peaceful, sometimes chaotic moments she got with Rangi. Something about just the fact that it was time she was getting to spend with Rangi was enough to make Kyoshi happy.

"Just for a little while." Rangi sighed as she met Kyoshi's gaze and began to blush more, the taller girl's green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yay!" Kyoshi cheers, pulling Rangi into one armed hug, making the young firebender blush all the way to her ears.

"Let me go, you giant oaf!" Rangi exclaims trying to escape her best friend’s grasp before all her blushing could kill her, but her best friend wouldn’t budge. That much blood rush could not be healthy for her. 

"Ow!" Kyoshi cries, releasing Rangi as she cradles her other arm, which had been holding the duckling. Rangi panicked for a moment thinking she had just hurt her friend, dread filling her entire body at the sight of blood dribbling from Kyoshi’s arm.

"Kyoshi! You little punk, you hurt her!" Rangi yells, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her injured friend.

"It’s not that bad Rangi,and I just wasn’t paying enough attention and was jostling him around too much." Kyoshi says with a tearful smile, "You probably should yell so much-"

"No, he hurt you!"

"He’s just baby, he doesn’t know better." Kyoshi giggles and sniffles as she looks at her bleeding arm.

"That’s not an excuse!" Rangi cries hysterically.

"You should really calm down you make-"

"I'm not gonna calm down, Kyoshi, you’re bleeding because that little jerk!" Rangi cried, not noticing the larger turtle duck coming up behind. Peace was no longer an option because momma turtle duck was here.

It wasn’t long before an eight year old Rangi was sprinting halfway across the courtyard with momma turtle duck on her heels and an eight year old Kyoshi with baby turtle duck in her arms sprinting after them.

"Rangi, you have to stop running, she can smell your fear!" Kyoshi screamed as she ran after her friend and momma turtle duck. She eventually caught up to find poor Rangi up a tree, with angry momma turtle duck below shrieking at her. Kyoshi set the baby down allowing him to go to his mother, which immediately calmed the mother duck making her huff at Rangi before going back to pond with her baby.

"Rangi, can you come down?" Kyoshi calls after the turtle ducks leave.

CRACK!

"Uh oh..." Kyoshi says as she hold here arms out to try and catch Rangi only for her friend to fall on her instead.

"Ow..." The two girls groan in unison.

Kyoshi laughed as she shook her head and looked at her girlfriend, who sat with a terrified look at the small animal in her hands. "Alright little guy, off you go, back to your family." She says gently, as she get up and set the young ducking back into the pond where he swims back to his mother and siblings. She smiled as she then went and sat back down with Rangi, pulling her into her arms and gazing into her bronze eyes, "You’re not mad at me are you?"

Rangi just quietly looks at the faint scar from where the duckling had bitten Kyoshi when they were kids, some how the scars from Xu had managed to stop before the duckling scar. She quietly pressed a kiss the old scar, which made Kyoshi chuckle, "I'll take that as a no."

"Take it however you want." Rangi say turning her gaze toward the lake and narrowing her bronze eyes at the turtle ducks.

"I love you." Kyoshi says as she places a kiss on Rangi's temple.

"I love you too." Rangi says before pressing her lips to Kyoshi's. Neither girl could keep themselves from smiling against each other’s lip and as they parted Kyoshi snickered.

"What?" Rangi questioned.

"I love you, even if you’re a huge baby around turtle ducks." Kyoshi snorted.

Rangi huffed and trie dot push herself way from Kyoshi, but the taller girl wouldn’t budge, "Let me go, you giant oaf!"

"Your giant oaf." Kyoshi says, staring at the firebender with a loving smile.

"My giant oaf." Rangi says, her own loving smile splayed on her face as she gazed at the avatar.


End file.
